1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated system for producing melt-phase polyesters and products therefrom. In another aspect, the invention concerns an integrated polyester production facility capable of producing both melt-phase polyesters and products incorporating the melt-phase polyesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene napthalate (PEN), and polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) have widespread utility in a variety of consumer, industrial, and engineering applications. PET is often used in single and multiple use consumer goods such as containers for food and beverage products, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, and other household items. Advances in process technology coupled with increased demand have lead to an increasingly competitive market for the production and sale of polyesters and polyester products. Therefore, a low-cost, high-efficiency process for producing polyesters and polyester containing products is desirable.
Conventional processing schemes for the production of polyesters and polyester products involve three basic steps: (1) the production of raw materials; (2) the conversion of raw materials into polyester; and (3) the production of polyester containing products. Often, each step is performed in one or more operating facilities located at substantial distances from each other. These substantial distances, which can exceed several hundred miles, greatly increase transportation and logistical costs for both suppliers and customers. In addition, each operating facility must create a final product that can be easily transported and stored for extended periods of time. This need for a stable, transferable product necessitates additional purifying, drying, cooling, and reheating steps in each step of the production process, which adversely impact the capital, operating, and maintenance cost for each facility.
Thus, a need exists for a simple, efficient polyester production facility capable of producing both polyester and polyester products in a way that minimizes overall cost and maximizes production while maintaining a high product quality.